<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is Not Real by ignorxnus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863186">This Is Not Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorxnus/pseuds/ignorxnus'>ignorxnus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorxnus/pseuds/ignorxnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobb asks whether Din will pretend to be his boyfriend to annoy his unaccepting parents, Din decides it’s good experience for him when it comes to relationships. However sharing a bed and so much intimacy takes it’s toll.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not doing it.” Din stated.</p><p>“Please, it’s not like you’d even have to do anything... you worried about your reputation?” Cobb asked raising an eyebrow at him. </p><p>Din wasn’t someone that really cared of others opinions of himself and he failed to see how this would damage his reputation. “No.” He answered. </p><p>“Then why won’t you?” </p><p>“Why should I?” the mandalorian snapped back just as quickly. </p><p>“It’ll just be for a couple weeks, anyway I thought you wanted a distraction from...you know...” He was careful with his choice of words. Din was still very emotional about having to give grogu to the jedi. Not that he ever really showed his emotions or shared that information with Cobb.</p><p>“I don’t think pretending i’m in a relationship is a healthy way to distract myself.” Din said. </p><p>Cobb sighed, “You’re right... I just wanted to piss them off is all.” He sat down next to Din on the couch and downed the rest of his drink. </p><p>Din was confused, “Piss them off?” </p><p>“My family want me to settle down with a pretty lass.. not someone like you as pretty as you are.” Cobb laughed. </p><p>Din felt himself go bright red and wished he had his helmet on to hide it,  he went into full panic mode, “Uhh thanks.” He said quickly and mentally slapped himself for sounding so unsure and panicky. He was thrown off so much by that comment he’d completely forgotten what they were talking about. </p><p>“Sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” </p><p>“You didn’t.” Din said quickly and once again felt stupid by how flustered he must have appeared. He was just so clueless when it came to relationships and everything like that in general. “I’ve just never been with anyone so I wouldn’t even know what to do.. you know if we pretended.” </p><p>“Well it would have been good practice for ya.” Cobb laughed only meaning it as a joke yet for some reason Din was sat there actually considering it. </p><p>Like Cobb had said it would be a distraction and he definitely needed one of those. Plus Cobb’s earlier comment, even if it was just him calling him pretty. Had ignited something and he was unsure of what but it was exciting him. Practice... that’s all it would be.  </p><p>Cobb was drifting to sleep on the couch when Din finally spoke again</p><p>“I’ll do it.” </p><p>“Huh?” Cobb said blinking his eyes at him still half asleep. </p><p>“If you still want too that is... like you said.. it would be good practice.” Din said, more to himself than it was to Cobb. </p><p>“Mando are you sure about this?” Cobb said a little sceptical. He didn’t think there was a chance that he could pressure the bounty hunter into anything, still, he was hoping that he hadn’t. </p><p>“Yeah.” He said before leaving and heading to bed without another word. </p><p>“Okay.” Cobb said a little lost for words and unsure of what to do with himself. </p><p>——</p><p>The next morning, breakfast was a little awkward to say the least. Din was acting his usual self but Cobb didn’t know what to do with himself. They both sat at the table in silence until Cobb couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p>“My parents will be arriving tonight.” Cobb said giving Din the chance to back out if he still wanted too. </p><p>Din just nodded at him still sat in silence. </p><p>Cobb was starting to sweat... Why was he more nervous than Din, He was the one that had never been in a relationship and had no clue what to do. Yet Cobb was an absolute mess and trying to keep his composure. </p><p>“They will batter you with questions i’m sure of it.” Cobb said before shovelling some more of his breakfast into his mouth. </p><p>“We should probably get our facts straight then.” </p><p>“Yeah... well we can keep how we met the same just say we started a relationship after everything with the dragon.” Cobb said, “We had a few dates in the cantina, started dating, you go out on your bounties a-lot, we both like to stay in when we get the chance... that sort of thing.” </p><p>“What sort of a date?” Din asked.</p><p>“Like dinner?” Cobb said raising his eyebrow forgetting that this man has no interest in dates or anything that it entails.</p><p>“You take your dates to the cantina?” Din asked.</p><p>“Some of them.” </p><p>“What was it like?” </p><p>Cobb just sat there staring at him confusion all over his face. </p><p>“I’m only asking because if they ask I haven’t got a clue. At least I have something to go off if you tell me what it’s like. You can just pretend that it was me instead of them.” </p><p>“We could just go for lunch?” Cobb suggested. “before they get here.” </p><p>Din could feel the heat on his face again and his chest tightening, why did that keep happening to him. “Well at least i’d have some sort of reference.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Cobb said both of them going silent again. “I’ll freshen myself up and then we’ll head out... do ya wanna borrow some of my clothes.. beskars not really the right outfit for a date.” </p><p>——</p><p>Once they both made themselves presentable they met in the living room and Cobb couldn’t deny how attractive Din looked. He was only in a plain t-shirt and trousers, but seeing him out of his armour showed off how toned and broad the man actually was. His tanned skin finally on show and his hair just messy curls on his head but he pulled it off astonishingly well. </p><p>Din hadn’t worn his helmet since he’d given grogu over to Luke Skywalker he didn’t feel worthy of wearing it again. Cobb never asked about it, which is why Din stuck around with him for so long. The armour he only kept on because he didn’t really have anything else. He’d lost everything along with the crest. He felt un-easy about going into a crowded place so vulnerable and exposed. </p><p>“No beskar suits you better.” Cobb said smiling before opening the door and gesturing for Din to step out first. </p><p>Din was hesitant at first. He considered changing his mind and telling Cobb he couldn’t do it, however, something inside him was telling him he needed to do this. </p><p>“You still don’t have to do this?” Cobb reminded him. </p><p>“It’s fine.” Din said before stepping out. Snap out of it he thought to himself, he was a bounty hunter and was used to killing people for a living why was he finding this difficult. </p><p>They walked slowly side by side arms occasionally brushing against each other. In silence but not one that was awkward this time. They arrived at a different restaurant. </p><p>“We not going the cantina?” </p><p>“Don’t want your first date to be at a shit hole like the cantina do you?” Cobb said while taking the menu off the waiter. </p><p>‘This isn’t real.’ Din had to remind himself. “I suppose not.” </p><p>He followed Cobb and as soon as the eyes started to stare at him he froze feeling overwhelmed. These people didn’t know he was a mandalorian and would probably forget it in an instant but it didn’t stop how Din was feeling. He felt overwhelmed and his breathing was getting heavy, he was about to leave before he felt a hand grab his wrist. </p><p>The touch instantly snapped him out of it. He felt like his wrist was burning from where Cobb was holding it and because Din still wasn’t responding he stepped closer. “You okay?” The marshall asked concern on his face.</p><p>Din was unable to form words. He just stared back into the Marshall’s eyes.</p><p>Cobb pulled him along to their booth and sat him down next to him, “Mando?” he said.</p><p>“It’s just weird without the helmet.” Din finally said when he’d composed himself. “Don’t think i’ll ever get used to it.” </p><p>“You will in time.” Cobb said, as he said it realising he was still gripping the mandalorian’s wrist, he quickly let go. “How are you with physical contact?” </p><p>Din thought about it but the only physical contact he’d ever really had was when he was wrestling people to the ground and fighting, but he didn’t mind it as far as he was aware. </p><p>“Just my parents might think somethings a little off with us if we don’t...” </p><p>“What do you suggest?” Din asked cutting him off. </p><p>“Just hand holding and such nothing too extreme. Not going to sit in your lap or anything.” He laughed but the comment made Din twitch. </p><p>Din wasn’t entirely opposed to that idea. </p><p>The waiter interrupted them, “Drinks?” she asked. </p><p>“A beer for me,” Cobb said before looking to Din for his order. </p><p>“The same as him.” He said without looking up glancing at the option on the menu. </p><p>“I’ll get those for you right away.” She said before leaving. </p><p>“You know when it’s a date they typically sit opposite each other not side by side.” Cobb said smiling. </p><p>“Typically they probably don’t have a near panic attack before they’ve even sat down.” Din joked making the marshall laugh again. </p><p>Cobb scooted a bit closer so that his knees were pressing into the side of dins right leg. Din assumed he was just doing it to get them used to the physical contact they were going to have over the next few days. </p><p>“You fancy anything on that menu?” Cobb asked and Din could feel his eyes on him and it was starting to make him feel extremely hot and flushed. </p><p>“I’m not sure what about you?” he asked handing the menu to Cobb and their hands brushed as he passed it over. He swore Cobb was doing it on purpose but it was probably to make him feel comfortable with the touching. </p><p>“You know i’m not so hungry maybe we should just have a few drinks.” Cobb says while closing the menu and throwing it back onto the table. </p><p>Din nodded in agreement and the waitress was back drinks in hand and she placed them on the table, “Ready to order food?” She asked politely. </p><p>“No thanks, a few more of these though please.” Cobb said gesturing towards the drinks. She nodded and left. “The drinks might calm your nerves a bit.” </p><p>Din was back to himself a man of very few words and just nodded glancing around at the other people in the restaurant. </p><p>“You really do look good tonight.” Cobb said and it made Din almost choke on his drink. </p><p>Cobb rolled his eyes, “if I can’t even flirt with you without you laughing they’re never going to believe us.” </p><p>‘Oh so he was doing this as a test.’ Din thought, “You look good too.” </p><p>“You’re really bad at this.” Cobb smirked. </p><p>Din sighed, “Fine go again.” </p><p>Now cobb was full on laughing at him while Din was sat in confusion growing agitated. “You’re one of a kind.” Cobb said.</p><p>“I’m going to strangle you in a minute.” Din says.</p><p>“You should save that for the bedroom.”</p><p>Din didn’t know how to answer that so he just took a swig of his drink while Cobb did the same. </p><p>“Flirting isn’t working out for you is it.” </p><p>“It doesn’t just come naturally to me, we’re not  all a silver fox like you.” Din said sarcasm dripping from his voice. </p><p>“A bit better I suppose.” Cobb says downing the rest of his beer. “Are pet names a little too much?” he asks. </p><p>“Not at all dear.” The mandalorian says and they both start laughing at that, it just doesn’t feel right and definitely not something that Din would say. “Think I’ll just stick to your name.” </p><p>“That’ll be for the best.” </p><p>Din finished the rest of his drink, he was enjoying this and he couldn’t believe he hadn’t done anything like this before. Having the kid around had changed him in more ways than one. At one time his cult and faith was all he needed but now... He enjoyed peoples<br/>
company. Things he’d never desired before, he now wanted. </p><p>Cobb rested his hand on Din’s shoulder, “So you’ve really never been with anyone?” </p><p>“No, I mean there was a woman named Omera but nothing came of it.” Din said, starting on his second drink. </p><p>“Maybe you could go see her, use your newly acquired dating skills on her.” Cobb said cheerily. “You have a chance to settle down with a nice lady... now that the kid’s gone.” </p><p>Din thought about it he didn’t quite know what he wanted but it wasn’t that. He was sure of it. He just continued to sip on his drink. Cobb was a very talkative man. </p><p>“How did you cope not being intimate with someone?” Cobb said, clearly getting braver with the questions the more he drank. “I couldn’t do it.” </p><p>“You can’t really miss something that you’ve never had.” Din stated. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess so... but touching an-“ </p><p>“I take it you’ve been with quite a few people then.” Din said cutting him off, It wasn’t really a question more like a statement. </p><p>“Never really had a proper relationship...” Cobb stated, “it’s just sex.” </p><p>Din went hot again he didn’t expect the conversation to go this way, the image of Cobb in his bed made it’s way into his mind and it went straight to his crotch. “Right.” He answered. Din was feeling a little light headed he didn’t know if it was from the conversation or the alcohol that he was consuming. </p><p>“When you see what it’s like you will agree with me.” Cobb said finishing his second drink. Somehow they seemed to be sitting even closer than before. “I think we should head back.” </p><p>Din agreed and stood up, the waitress came over to collect the bill and they left. As soon as they got outside the cold air made the alcohol go straight to Din’s head. He wasn’t used to drinking and now he was feeling all tipsy. </p><p>Cobb took his wrist again like he did earlier in the evening to guide him along. “What a lightweight you are.” </p><p>“I don’t drink.” Din said slowly starting to feel the effects even more. </p><p>“Well apart fro-“ Cobb started but decided not to finish his sentence and elected for “Not giving you alcohol again.” </p><p>Din would have called him out on what he was going to say but his head was getting very fuzzy. </p><p>“Shit.” Cobb said stopping abruptly. </p><p>“Huh?” Din mumbled. </p><p>“They’re here already.” Cobb sighed and Din felt himself sobering up all of sudden. </p><p>Cobb continued to drag Din along with him, stopping in front of his parents. “You’re both a little early?” He said before hugging them both. While Din just stood awkwardly to the side. </p><p>“Your father wanted to get he before it get dark, didn’t fancy walking around Tattooine at night.” His mom said before turning her attention to Din. Cobb followed her gaze and he could see how uncomfortable Din must have been feeling. “Who’s your friend?” </p><p>“Mand-“</p><p>“Din” he quickly interjected. Cobb paused for a moment that was the first time he’d ever heard his name and it caught him off guard. He didn’t expect him to use his real name and quite frankly he didn’t want him to. It was personal and meant a lot to him and Cobb understood that. </p><p>“He’s my boyfriend.” Cobb stated before putting his arm around Din’s waist and pulling him in closer so their hips met. </p><p>“Oh.” Was all Cobb’s mother could muster and father didn’t even seem like he was paying attention. It was extremely awkward and Din felt a tiny bit sorry for Cobb, surely it couldn’t have been good to have this reaction from your own parents. </p><p>“Maybe we should head in” Cobb said releasing Din and unlocking the door to his home. Allowing his parents to step in first. </p><p>Cobb’s finally looked at Din and he looked exhausted already so Din offered him a little smile of reassurance. It wasn’t much but it was the first time Cobb had ever seen him smile and to know it was for his sake made it even better. </p><p>They both went straight for the kitchen while his parents settled themselves in the living room. “So Din huh?” Cobb said when he knew he couldn’t be heard. </p><p>“Yeah, Din Djarin.” </p><p>“You didn’t have to tell them...” </p><p>“I wasn’t telling them.” </p><p>‘I wasn’t telling them, I was telling you’ Din thought, He wanted Cobb to know, he felt like he deserved to know it after everything that he’d done for Din since giving Grogu up. Cobb had been there for him and he appreciated it more than anything. </p><p>“Well thank you for telling me.” Cobb said smiling and they locked eyes with each other and Din couldn’t help but smile back. He never really smiled much but when he was around Cobb it was easy. </p><p>Cobb heard his name being called from the living room which made them finally stop staring at each other and he went to see what he was wanted for, Din trailed behind like he always did. </p><p>“What rooms ours, we want to unpack.” His dad said and he seemed like a very stern and serious man. The complete opposite of Cobb. </p><p>“Here,” he said as they he led him into the room that Din was currently sleeping in. Then it hit Din and he felt a shiver go down his spine. He was going to have to sleep in Cobb’s room, with Cobb... He could probably get away with the sofa for one night but they’d definitely get suspicious if he kept that up. </p><p>He’d never shared a bed with anyone. Sure he’d had the kid sleep next to him but that was completely different. He definitely didn’t think this through. </p><p>“You seem a little nervous boy” Cobb’s mother stated while eyeing Din skeptically. </p><p>“You have to travel far?” Din asked, deciding to ignore her remark of his nervousness. </p><p>“No, you been with my son long?” She was very blunt. </p><p>“Not very long no.” Din answered sitting down on the sofa. Cobb joined him and sat fairly close there bodies pressing together. He took Din’s hand and held it in his lap. </p><p>“You badgering him already ma.” </p><p>“I’m just surprised by your choice of companion son.” She answered. </p><p>Cobb’s grip tightened on Din’s hand he could feel him getting agitated. Din without realising had started to run his thumb over Cobb’s hand to try and calm him down. “Why cos he’s a bloke?” Cobb said defensively. </p><p>His mother didn’t answer. </p><p>“You know I think you-“ Cobb was about to stand and tell them to leave, but Din pulled him back down. </p><p>“Sorry it’s been a long day.” Din smiles squeezing Cobb’s hand, while giving him a look of don’t do this.</p><p>Cobb smirked at him. He leant in slowly and kissed Din on the cheek, He lingered there for a little longer than he probably should have, before saying, “yeah a very long day.” Before leaving the room to grab a drink. </p><p>Din didn’t know what to do, it had caught him so off guard and his face was burning from where Cobb’s had kissed him. He couldn’t function and he knew he’d gone a bright shade of red. He knew he’d done it to annoy his mother. Din risked a glance over at her and she gave him one of the fakest smiles before looking over to her son in the kitchen. </p><p>Din was trying to get his breath back, to make matters worse Cobb’s dad came back into the living room after he’d finished unpacking. </p><p>“It’s a bit of a shit hole this place.” His dad said before sitting down next to his wife, not caring that Din could hear his remarks. “Why does he choose to live in such a place.” </p><p>“It gives him comfort.” Din blurted out without thinking. ‘shit’ he thought to himself as soon as he said it.</p><p>“I wasn’t really talking to you.” His dad said glaring at him. Din was unbothered by the glaring it was more the rudeness that was irritating him. </p><p>“It’s not a shit hole either but... okay.” Din stated with sudden confidence that was definitely from the alcohol still lingering in his system. </p><p>“Don’t be rude dear.” His mom decided to step in, “The boy was only making conversation.” </p><p>Din wished they’d stop referring to him as a boy he was a grown man with a child of his own. </p><p>“Names Barbara and this is my husband Isaac.” She said smiling and it almost seemed like a sincere one this time. “Din you’ll have to excuse us we’re just a little surprised its a shock that our sons with someone that’s all.” </p><p>Din didn’t buy it at all but went along for Cobb’s sake. “It’s okay, I can see that you’re just looking out for him.” Din responded, this time offering his fake smile to her. </p><p>Cobb returned with a tray of drinks for them all he placed them on the table. “I hope you don’t mind but we’re going to head to bed after this drink.” He said, while plopping himself down next to Din. </p><p>“That’s fine your father and I are feeling rather tired too.” She answered while taking her drink. </p><p>“You okay?” Cobb asked Din handing him his drink. </p><p>“Yeah I’m fine... are you?” Din asked already knowing the answer. </p><p>Cobb just smiled and place a hand on Din’s thigh squeezing it reassuringly. While it meant nothing Din felt paralysed by his touch for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. He wasn’t used to people touching him never mind holding his thigh. </p><p>It shouldn’t have been but it was doing something to Din, Cobb just kept his hand there. He didn’t know if this was part of the act or if he was doing it on purpose, but it was driving Din crazy. He was half hard and that was just from someone touching his thigh. </p><p>They were all talking about something but Din didn’t have a clue what. He could only think of Cobb and when he started stroking his thigh, Din was trying not to squirm in the chair. Trying to keep his cool even though he was extremely turned on. Just a little higher and he’d be stroking his cock. </p><p>Din was snapped out of his thoughts when the hand left his thigh and he was being told goodnight by Cobb’s parents. He placed his hands over his lap just incase his current situation was evident. “Goodnight.” He managed to say feeling incredibly silly that something as small as someone touching his leg had got him so aroused. </p><p>“Coming to bed?” Cobb smirked. </p><p>“uhhh... yeah.” Din said before standing and following him into his bedroom. He hadn’t been  in Cobb’s bedroom before so he was slightly surprised to see that it was so empty. </p><p>“I can sleep on the floor if you’d prefe-“ </p><p>“Won’t be necessary.” Din answered quickly. </p><p>“Right” Cobb said awkward before stripping off to his underwear and Din couldn’t help but stare at his body. He was a very attractive man for his age and in great shape. “You going to get undressed Din?” </p><p>Din started stripping off too, he liked the way the marshall said his name. It felt right. Cobb went and got in bed, Din admired his back as he walked away. Cobb seemed like he was checking Din out too but Din wasn’t too sure. </p><p>He was though. The bounty hunter was absolutely gorgeous and far more toned than himself and his underwear hugged so tightly they left very little to the imagination. Din joined him in bed. </p><p>They sat awkwardly next to each other at first before both getting comfortable. Din could feel the heat from Cobb next to him under the sheets and he loved it. Why had he chosen to sleep alone every night when it felt so good to have someone next to you, he thought. </p><p>Cobb turned the lights out and they both decided to lie down facing each other. It was completely dark, Din could feel Cobb’s breath every now and then. He couldn’t help but feel like he wanted to move closer. But he didn’t dare. </p><p>They lay there for some time. </p><p>“You still awake?” Cobb asked breaking the silence. </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“Is it just me or is it quite chilly tonight?” He asked and Din could see where he was going with this. </p><p>“Wanna lie a bit closer?” Din asked feeling nervous all of a sudden and feeling his heart starting to pound in his chest. </p><p>“Would you mind? it’s just- I’m freezing.”</p><p>“I don’t mind.” Din answered, before Cobb moved in closer, Din decided it was best if he had his back to him so rolled over. </p><p>Cobb rested his chin on Din’s shoulder his chest pressed into his back and threw an arm around his waist. “Sure you don’t mind?” he asked again and Din could feel his hot breath on his ear which sent a shiver down his spine. </p><p>“It’s nice.” Din answered, moving his arm over the one Cobb had wrapped around his waist holding onto his wrist. </p><p>“Night.” Cobb whispered. </p><p>“N-night.” Din said closing his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is just a filler really.... when they kiss im gonna scream and im the one writing it :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din woke up first still entangled with Cobb, they were in the same position still. Din didn’t want to move during the night incase Cobb rolled over and it ended their entanglement. He didn’t want to get up it was far too nice having someone just hold him. The warmth and comfort it gave him was something he was enjoying immensely. </p><p>He couldn’t help himself but he started tracing his fingers up Cobb’s arm that was still wrapped around his waist. </p><p>“That feels nice.” Cobb said and it startled Din as he quickly retracted his hand. </p><p>“Sorry I didn’t think you were awake.” It was obvious that neither one wanted to make the first move to leave the bed. “That was probably the best nights sleep i’ve had for a long time.” Din said nervously.</p><p>“You should’ve slept in my bed from day one.” Cobb said before finally releasing Din and climbing out of bed. “You wanna shower first or?” </p><p>“No... you can.” Din answered while trying his best not to stare at Cobb in-front of him in just his boxers. </p><p>“Okay.” Cobb smiled before heading in his on suite, leaving the door open which Din found slightly odd. He heard the shower turn on and relaxed back into the bed. Cobb always smelt so nice and he could smell him on the sheets. </p><p>He didn’t know why but his mind was drifting back to the night before and Cobb’s hand on his thigh. ‘Stop’ Din thought to himself, ‘you shouldn’t be thinking like this, it’s not real’ </p><p>He heard the shower turn off and out emerged Cobb with just a towel wrapped around his lower half. “Here.” He said holding out a spare towel for Din to use. </p><p>Din got out of bed and walked over, he couldn’t take his eyes off Cobb’s body and how good he looked, he was dripping wet. </p><p>Cobb noticed even though Din tried to play it off cool, taking the towel and heading for a shower himself. “Careful it’s very hot.” </p><p>He was obviously referring to the shower but Din felt extremely hot and bothered already. “Of course it is.” Din said to himself, before trying to compose himself. “What’s going on with me.” He whispered. </p><p>Cobb was fully dressed and sat on the end of the bed when Din emerged. He had a pile of his clothes ready for Din to borrow, a very colourful jumper and some trousers. </p><p>“I was thinking we could make a nice meal for them... at least then we’d be in the kitchen most of the day.” </p><p>“I don’t really cook.” Din said, it was the truth he’d had ready made things on the crest. He had no need to cook nice meals. “So i’d be a bit useless.” </p><p>“Would you rather sit and talk with my parents?” </p><p>Din’s eyes widened quite comically, “I guess I could help you in the kitchen.” </p><p>“Thought as much.” Cobb laughed. </p><p>Din got dressed, while Cobb sat there with his head in his hands. He sighed, “I wish they’d not come.” </p><p>Din was about to go over and offer some sort of comfort before Cobb stood up seeming completely normal again, a smile on his face. Even if it wasn’t a real one. “Sorry... lets just get today over with.” He said before leaving the room. </p><p>Din followed, His parents were already sat in the living room. “Nice of you boys to join us, fancied a lie in?” His mother said raising an eyebrow. He knew what she was insinuating and it made him blush. </p><p>‘Lady I wish that was the case’ He thought before taking a seat on the opposite sofa. They both didn’t answer her just offered her a smile. </p><p>“Cobb love, me and your dad think we should have a party before we head home, have the rest of the family over.” Although Mr Vanth didn’t look particularly happy with what his wife was saying. </p><p>Cobb couldn’t think of anything worse. “Yeah sounds great ma.” </p><p>“Good I’ll let them know” She said looking pleased for the first time. </p><p>“Din... shall we start making dinner?” </p><p>They both went into the kitchen and Cobb let out the biggest sigh before closing the door. “They are insufferable.” </p><p>Cobb started getting the ingredients out to start prepping the meal. He’d never realised it before but Cobb’s kitchen was incredibly small, they were in such close proximity to one another. </p><p>“Can you uh.. cut these up?” Cobb asked trying not to be too bossy. </p><p>Din nodded, he tried his best but Cobb couldn’t help but chuckle at how much Din was  failing at cutting up vegetables. A trained bounty hunter that could hunt you down but not cut up a pepper. </p><p>“Here, cut it like this.” Cobb said before standing beside Din and taking the blade out of his hand,starting to cut it in a certain way. It was a-lot more effective than Dins method. Din could feel their shoulders brushing again. He handed the knife back to Din and stepped back over to the hob where he was simmering something in a pan. </p><p>As Din was going to get some more vegetables they both crashed into each other. The price you pay for having such a small kitchen. Cobb instinctively grabbed the mandalorian’s arms to steady them both. Feeling his toned muscles under the fabric of the jumper he’d leant him. “Uhh sorry... I just.” Din mumbled. </p><p>They both paused for a second just staring at one another. Din gulped, staring into Cobb’s eyes was starting to make him sweat. So he decided to look at his mouth instead, which didn’t really make it any easier. </p><p>Cobb however was just stood with a smirk on his face. “Din... you okay?”</p><p>“Uhhh.” Din was an absolute mess around Cobb just lately and he didn’t understand why. </p><p>They quickly broke apart when the kitchen door opened and Mrs Vanth stepped in. They both looked like naughty school boys who had been caught stealing. Both looking anywhere that wasn’t each other. “Sorry... didn’t mean to interrupt.” She said, “was just coming to see if you needed any help with the food?” </p><p>They quickly returned to what they were doing. “No, we’ve got it under control.” Cobb answered. </p><p>Him mother left room closing the door behind her. Din was a little confused as to what had just happened he swore for a moment he was going to kiss Cobb. He wanted too. Did he know that I wanted too? Din thought to himself.  While he wasn’t concentrating he managed to slice his finger with the knife. “Shit,” he said before quickly running it under the tap. </p><p>“You’ve been more of a hinderance than help making this meal,” Cobb said while coming over the assist. </p><p>“I told you I wouldn’t be much help.” Din said sincerely. “You know i’ve had worse wounds than this?” Din smirked, looking down to where Cobbs was holding his bloodied hand. </p><p>Cobb let go. Didn’t even laugh at Din’s joke. Went straight back to cooking. Din couldn’t think of what he’d done wrong but missed his touch as soon as it was gone. “Thank you though,” he said quietly. Cobbs didn’t reply and he wasn’t sure whether it was because he didn’t hear or just didn’t want to answer. </p><p>They made the rest of the meal in silence, occasionally bumping into each other. Din went and laid the table while Cobb brought the meals out. </p><p>They all sat down and once again there was an awkward silence as they began to eat. Din kept glancing at Cobb he felt really bad and he wasn’t sure why but he really didn’t like this. </p><p>“So Din, what do you do for work?” Mrs Vanth asked taking a sip of her wine. </p><p>Din had been waiting for them to ask him this,  it was only natural they’d be curious of the profession their sons boyfriend had. “Um, I...” He didn’t know whether Cobb’s would appreciate him telling the truth or whether he expected him to make something up, so he stumbled over what he was saying, overthinking it. </p><p>“He’s a bounty hunter.” Cobb answered for him. While it was nice to hear his voice again Din could hear how pissed off he sounded. </p><p>His parents faces were visibly disgusted by that. “Are you trying to give us an early grave boy?” His father said distain in his voice. </p><p>“I don’t see what the problem is.” He said without looking at them and continuing to eat his dinner. </p><p>“I haven’t really been on many bounties lately.” Din interrupted. “I’m not sure if i’ll start doing it again either.” </p><p>“Would probably be for the best.” His mother stated. </p><p>“No it wouldn’t keep you nose outta his business.” Cobb said raising his voice a little. </p><p>“Don’t talk to your mother like that.” Mr Vanth said his voice a-lot deeper than his sons. </p><p>“It’s no different than how you speak to her.” </p><p>Din grabbed Cobb’s leg under the table without really thinking about it. Cobb just stopped and glanced over at him. Cobb put his hand on top of Din’s. “It’s okay.” Din said quietly so just Cobb could hear him. </p><p>“Stop it!” His mother said stopping them from arguing. “It’s not really any of our business Isaac he’s right.” </p><p>His father just sat there still visibly fuming. </p><p>“Sorry ma.” Cobb said and they all went back to their food. After that little blip they all seemed to get along. His father wasn’t part of the conversation but it was stable enough. His mother still asking questions on and off wanted to learn more about Din. ‘At least she’s actually trying’ Din thought. </p><p>All this time Din had not removed his hand from Cobb’s leg and he hadn’t removed his hand from on top of Dins. Until one question Mrs Vanth asked. </p><p>“So where are your parents Din?” She meant no harm by it, “I was hoping we could meet them.” </p><p>His grip on Cobb’s thigh loosened and Cobb could sense something was wrong immediately. Din’s heart stopped for a second. </p><p>“They’re dead,” Din said bluntly. </p><p>There was silence, Cobb squeezed his hand. </p><p>“I’m really sorry... truly.” She said, she did look sincere too. </p><p>“It’s okay... it was a long time ago.” Din said, “excuse me.” He said before leaving the table. </p><p>They let him go. </p><p>——</p><p>After dinner then spent the evening watching films in the living room, Cobb decided to let Din have some time to himself in the bedroom. About halfway through the second movie he decided he would go and check on him. </p><p>He knocked on the bedroom door and there was no reply. So he knocked again, “Din can I come in?” He was about to walk away when there was no reply until he finally heard the door unlock. </p><p>Cobb stepped in and Din was sat on the end of the bed looking down at something in his hands. “I’m really sorry about those two.” </p><p>“Come look at this,” was all Din said. </p><p>So Cobb went over and sat down next to him on the bed. The item in his hands lit up and then then a hologram appeared. It was the child. </p><p>“The jedi... He sent me an update on his training.” Din said smiling tears in his eyes. “He looks like he’s enjoying it.” </p><p>“You know he misses you right?” </p><p>“You don’t know that,” Din said. </p><p>“Trust me, he will be missing you.” Cobb said smiling at him reassuringly. “I missed you and I didn’t know you half as long as he did.” </p><p>Din just looked up at him. Cobb could see him staring at his mouth again, “I missed you too.” He said while leaning a little closer, still staring at his mouth. Cobb pulled away clearly not reading the room correctly. </p><p>Din mentally slapped himself. Why do you keep doing this. He’s not interested in you and this isn’t real. This isn’t real, he kept repeating to himself. </p><p>“Want to come and watch the rest of the movie with us and then we can head to bed?” Cobb asked not realising that he’d just missed his chance to kiss the bounty hunter. </p><p>“Yeah,” Din answered sighing, “just give me a moment and I’ll be out.” </p><p>“Okay,” Cobb said before leaving the room closing the door behind him.</p><p>‘Right Din, you need to stop this. No more convincing yourself that he for some reason is interested in you. You probably don’t even like him, you just like the idea of being close to someone. This is all you just getting carried away. None of this is real and you need to pull yourself together.’ </p><p>He stood and went and joined the family in the living room. He sat next to Cobb but this time they didn’t sit as close, they sat nearly on opposite ends of the sofa. Mrs Vanth handed him a warm drink smiling, clearly as a peace offering which Din appreciated. </p><p>“Hope you’re okay and so sorry again for earlier.” She repeated before sitting herself back down again. </p><p>Mr Vanth however just offered him a glare. Din could see now that maybe it was his father who was the problem. His mother seemed like she was genuinely trying.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said before turning his attention to the tv screen. </p><p>They watched the rest of the movie, occasional laughter at the funny parts. None of them really speaking but it wasn’t as awkward as it sounded. There was even a few laughs from Mr Vanth. </p><p>Cobb and his father had a conversation about podracing once the movie had finished, saying how they think they should bring it back. As it was stopped by the new republic. They were actually getting along for more than ten minutes. Which made Din and his mother happy, they both gave each other a smile, happy that there wasn’t an atmosphere finally.  </p><p>“What got you interested in my son then?” His mother asked while the other two were distracted. </p><p>Din didn’t have to think too hard about that. When he arrived on Tattooine all those months ago the one thing that he’d really admired about Cobb was the way he treated his people. How he cared for them all and wanted nothing in return. He just wanted to be generous. “He’s a very good man, does everything for others. Rarely thinks of himself.” </p><p>“Comes with the job of being the marshall though doesn’t it.” She said. </p><p>“Yeah but he would still be the same even if he wasn’t the marshall.” Din stated. </p><p>“He’s been the same since he was little.” She said and she smiled at the thought of her son. “Always helping others.” </p><p>Din smiled at the thought too. Anyone was lucky to have such an incredible person. Cobb glanced over at them talking while still talking to his father. He could tell they were talking about him. Din decided to wink at him playfully. </p><p>To which Cobb pulled a face that said you’re going to regret that. Which only made Din smirk. </p><p>They did that the rest of the night teasing each other while having their separate conversations, making eye contact, Din blushing most of the time by Cobb’s gaze.</p><p>They all headed off to bed. </p><p>While laying in bed Cobb apologised for everything that had happened. He was sorry for his mothers impertinent questions, his dads behaviour and losing his temper. </p><p>“It’s all okay.” Din reassured before the lights were turned out. </p><p>During the course of the night they started cuddling again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if there are mistakes i wrote this chapter very late at night.. god they are so darn cute. u will like the end bit &gt;:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn’t mention waking up in each others arms again. They knew they shouldn’t be doing it but they couldn’t stop. Din was surprised at himself. He was someone that had a very limited experience when it came to physical contact, yet he found himself revelling in it a lot more than he wished he would.</p><p>They also didn’t mention how they were so comfortable to walk around half naked in front of each other too. Each night only sleeping in just their boxers, cuddling skin to skin. They said very little about their arrangement. Any time they held hands or got close, both parties put it down to being a part of the ‘act.’ </p><p>They spent a little longer than necessary in bed when they awoke, making stupid jokes while still entwined. Cobb always decided to put his chin on Din’s shoulder when they slept. It must have been so that he was in a comfy position Din thought, he also couldn’t stop thinking about how easy it would be to just kiss him. His breath on his ear occasionally was sending him crazy. He didn’t think he could ever get used to it. </p><p>Then he remembered that he wasn’t going to. Because as soon as his parents were gone it was back to sleeping in the spare room. Alone. He felt selfish for enjoying their arrangement a little too much. He didn’t want to lose the physical contact now that he had it. </p><p>Was it just the physical contact he’d miss, or the man he was sleeping next to? Din wasn’t quite sure, he also didn’t want to think about it. </p><p>Din loved the way Cobb looked in the morning, he could look rough as sin and he’d somehow look even sexier. </p><p>However, he wasn’t the only one loving the others appearance in the mornings. Unbeknown to Din. </p><p>Cobb’s parents seemed more relaxed in his presence now. His father was still not really bothering to make conversation with Din. Not that he minded, he didn’t seem like someone he’d have anything in common with anyway. His mother however, Din and her relationship had come a long way, considering it had only been two days. He was a little tired of her persistent questions but knew she had a right to ask.</p><p>Cobb decided that they should probably take his parents out for the day and do something while they were actually in town. Which they all seemed fairly happy to go along with. </p><p>Tattooine didn’t really have much to offer when it came to amenities. “Just a walk and a meal maybe?” Cobb asked waiting for Din’s input. </p><p>“Yeah... walk where though.. it’s all just sand.” </p><p>“Din, I meant a walk into town.” The duh was implied. “Not out into the dessert.” Cobb chuckled. </p><p>“Why would you want to go into town?” admittedly he wasn’t the right person to ask these sort of questions. Din tried not to make a habit of familiarising himself with towns given his profession.  </p><p>“There’s a market in town from the planet just over.” Cobb sighed, why was his home planet such a wasteland. “Could be interesting is all.” </p><p>“If I had the Crest...” He paused. “Well I don’t so never mind.” </p><p>“Could make it interesting.” Cobb suggested smirking. </p><p>“How?” Din asked feeling a little skeptical and nervous by the shit eating grin on Cobb’s face. </p><p>“You have to find me a gift and I’ll find you one.” Cobb was rather confident that Din wasn’t going to do very well with this objective. “When two people are courting they usually exchange gifts.” </p><p>“Are you mocking me?” Din asked narrowing his eyes at Cobb who was still looking rather impressed with himself. “You know I’m not completely clueless, I haven’t been living under a rock.” </p><p>Cobb just gave a ‘mhmm are you sure about that’ look. </p><p>“I’m serious...” Din said smacking Cobb’s arm playfully, “Fine lets do it at least it will make the day... interesting.” </p><p>“I can’t wait to see what you come back with.” </p><p>“I bet,” Din replies while rolling his eyes. </p><p>“You boys ready to head out?” His father said standing by the front door with his wife, apparently sick of waiting for them both. </p><p>Cobb had once again leant some of his clothes to Din. They were a fairly similar size clothes wise, however when it came to boots Cobb didn’t have a single pair that fit Din. So Din’s current outfit looked fine until you looked down at his feet. Jeans, jumper and his scruffy boots. Which Cobb couldn’t help but smirk at. </p><p>“Will you ever stop laughing at me.” Din said sighing, “You know I’m a bounty hunter right? I could have you on the ground no problem.” </p><p>“Is that a promise?” Cobb retorted. </p><p>Din was getting really sick of that smirk on his face...Yet, somehow adored it. “Carry on and it might be.” Shocking Cobb that he wasn’t a fumbling mess this time when he attempted to flirt with him. </p><p>“If you two are quite finished.” His father said again. </p><p>“Sorry we’re coming,” Cobb said, but he couldn’t let Din win this one, so he stepped forward placing his hand on the back of Din’s neck, before pulling his head closer and planting a kiss on his forehead. Lingering there once again. Before leading the way out the door “He’s just so distracting.” </p><p>Din went absolutely still and his face went a nice shade of pink. ‘Damn him’ he thought. Knowing that he’d done it to prove a point. His point being Din was still a mess when it came to all this relationship stuff. So he was making this into a game. One Din intended to win. He pulled himself together and followed after them locking the door behind himself. </p><p>They hadn’t gotten too far ahead so he must not have been stood there in shock for too long. Which was an improvement. At least he was getting a bit better at controlling himself. </p><p>“You’ve gone all red.” Cobb pointed out, “Not going all coy now are you?” </p><p>Din was well aware that his parents were listening to everything they were saying including their flirting earlier. He wasn’t shy... is that what Cobb thought about all this. That his un-usual behaviours was down to some sort of shyness about showing affection. No wonder he kept doing it all the more.</p><p>He took Cobb’s hand with confidence, entwining their fingers. “Not teasing me again are you?” Din replied mimicking the way Cobb had just spoken. </p><p>“You’re getting a little too cocky for my liking” Cobb said, only for Din to hear. </p><p>“You started this.” </p><p>They arrived at the market. It was very diverse to say the least. There was loads of different stalls all unique to certain trades, droid parts, beverages, food, ship parts. Din also noticed some weapons being sold on the sly but didn’t bring any attention to it. Not without his beskar on. He suddenly felt very nervous. He’d said he’d take part in Cobb’s little challenge, buying him a gift. This was going to be difficult because he didn’t have the faintest idea where to start. </p><p>Cobbs parents went off on their own to look around, clearly having enough of watching them flirt and tease each other. </p><p>Din was pulled away from his thoughts when he was being dragged over to a stall by Cobb, “Try this,” he said holding a strange piece of fruit up to Din’s mouth for him to take a bite. </p><p>“You sure it’s safe?” Din asked, while the owner of the stall glared at him. Probably wasn’t very appropriate to insult his hygiene  standards in front of him. </p><p>“Trust me.” </p><p>‘I do trust you’ Din thought before taking a bite. Nodding to Cobb to show his approval while his mouth was full. Cobb brought a bag of the fruit and carried on eating the one that he’d let Din have a bite of. </p><p>“I enjoyed that,” Din said while Cobb just chuckled at him. “What?” he said defensively. </p><p>“It looks like it.” He answered while wiping some off the fruit off of Din’s mouth. Except he didn’t remove his thumb from Din’s lips, he just stood there like he was contemplating something. </p><p>Then Din realised how close they were standing again. Something that kept happening far to often just lately. Din could see that he was just staring at his lips. He looked like he was thinking about something and clearly this moment had triggered a memory. </p><p>“Cobb?” Din asked removing Cobb’s hand from his mouth. “You alright?” </p><p>“Yeah... uhh” His mind was definitely in another place in that moment, “Sorry.” He said before taking Din’s hand again and dragging him along to look at other stalls. </p><p>After a while of walking around they decided they should probably split up to buy these gifts. </p><p>Din tried to think what the marshall liked. He didn’t see anything being extremely appealing to the man. This was hard. The man had a very simple life and his home wasn’t one of luxury which was probably why Din liked it there so much. </p><p>He had no droids, he didn’t have a ship. What do you buy for someone that doesn’t really care about materialism. Din thought about maybe just buying him something completely random as a joke. Yet a part of him wanted to put thought into it. He wanted to buy him a special gift to show his appreciation for everything he’d done for him in the last few months. </p><p>He was really struggling. Then something caught his eye. It was one of the tusken raiders that had been there the day they’d slain the dragon together. Selling what must have been its teeth as ornaments. Din thought about, it held sentiment reminding him of their first meeting and how grateful he was to have met him. Hopefully Cobb would see it that way. He could put it on show as it was a great achievement that they’d accomplished together. </p><p>It was better than nothing Din thought. The damn thing was heavy he asked the raider to cover it up with a cloth so Cobb couldn’t see it straight away. </p><p>He continued to mill around before Cobb returned with a massive grin on his face. God how that smile annoyed Din. Every time he saw it his stomach was doing flips. </p><p>“I’m not gonna lie i’ve outdone myself.” Cobb said still beaming with excited. “Quick.” He said grabbing Din’s wrist and dragging him along. </p><p>They stopped at a door “Close your eyes.” </p><p>“It better not be a bantha behind this door.” Din said doing as he was told and closing his eyes. He felt a hand go over his eyes, clearly to make sure that he didn’t peak. He felt Cobb standing behind him and his breath on the back of his neck. Cobb placed his other hand on Din’s hips to guide him forward into the room. </p><p>“Your going to love this.” Cobb said before adding a “hopefully,” doubt setting in. </p><p>He removed his hand and Din almost didn’t want to open his eyes. He did though and he was unsure what he was supposed to be looking at. He looked back at Cobb who’s smile had disappeared and was left with a very nervous look on his face. Din failed to understand why he’d brought him to Tattooine’s hangar and what specifically he was supposed to be looking at. </p><p>“What am I looking at?” Din asked. </p><p>“It’s yours.” </p><p>“What is?” He said before realising why they were here. He didn’t see it because why would anyone do that for him. “The ship?” </p><p>Cobb nodded nervously, “You like it?” </p><p>‘Of course I like it, but why would you do this.’</p><p>“She’s really not the greatest ship but it’ll get you from A to B I s’pose.” He said. Din was wondering why he was talking like he was going to judge how old it was. His old ship was hardly amazing. This was a massive thing to do for someone and he was making it sound like it wasn’t a big deal. </p><p>“How much did it cost...” Din asked, “Why would you do this for me?” </p><p>“Look the guy owed me a favour and I got a good deal on it,” He paused, “You’ve also clearly made a good impression on my ma as she chipped in.” </p><p>“You shouldn’t have-“ </p><p>“I wanted too.” He stepped forward, “You deserve some good luck for once.” </p><p>Cobbs parents appeared behind him, His mother was smiling, happy to see that he liked the gift. His father still with no emotion on his face. </p><p>‘Din it’s now or never.’ </p><p>He went up to Cobb and quickly kissed him on the cheek. He wasn’t brave enough to kiss him on the mouth. He knew that he could play it off as just acting in front his parents, but he also wanted to show his appreciation.</p><p>Cobb was now the one that was flushed and a mess. When Din pulled back he didn’t move his face away, his mouth lingering in front of Cobb’s “Thank you,” Din said his voice incredibly deep all of sudden. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Cobb replied breathing a little heavier than usual. “I’m glad you like it.” He said moving his face a little closer so their noses touched.</p><p>He was going to tease Cobb, he did it to him enough times it was time for a taste of his own medicine. But he knew that Cobb was just going to take control again like he always did. </p><p>“Isn’t he cute,” Cobb said to his mom before just going for it and leaning in the remaining distance, kissing Din on the lips, It was a quick kiss, but the feel of his lips lingered on Din’s mouth once he’d pulled away. It sent a shiver down Din’s spine. He was unable to process what had just happened. </p><p>Cobb knew what he was doing. Din could only think about kissing him again. He wanted it to last longer. ‘Damn you’ he thought. </p><p>“You’re both very.. comfortable around each other.” His mother replied. Din couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit guilty, must have been weird for them awkwardly standing there while they acted like this. </p><p>It irritated his father greatly and Din assumed that was why Cobb kept pushing the boundaries. It amused him to see the visible annoyance on his fathers face. </p><p>“Think we should head to dinner now.” His father grumbled before pulling his wife along. Leaving the two of them alone together. </p><p>“He’s pissed,” Cobb said with a look on his face that was unreadable to Din. </p><p>“You did just kiss a man in front of him,” Din stated. </p><p>“Sorry I shouldn’t have it wasn’t fair.” Cobb said quickly. </p><p>“It’s okay we’ve gotta be convincing.” </p><p>Cobb held a hand out for him to take, “That we do.” </p><p>They caught up with his parents trailing behind them as they found a restaurant to eat in. It wasn’t the same one from the first night of the start of their fake relationship. This one seemed a-lot more posh. His father stopped dead in front of them. They gave each other a puzzling look before they heard...</p><p>“Quit it with the hand holding” His father said getting in Cobb’s face. “I won’t have you embarrass me.” </p><p>“Embarrass you?” Cobb pressed, the hurt written all over his face. </p><p>“Yeah I’ve put up with quite enough of this now.” His father was trying not to shout and draw attention to himself, “be what you want son, but not in front of me.” </p><p>Mrs Vanth said nothing to defend him. Just stood there helplessly at his fathers side. Din wanted to intervene but the only resort he could think of was knocking his father on his ass and he would’ve take good pleasure in it. </p><p>“Why bother coming?” Cobb asked, “If you’re so ashamed.” </p><p>“You never informed us... of your companion.” He answered sternly. </p><p>“Boyfriend?” Cobb corrected, “He’s my Boyfriend... you can’t say it can you.”</p><p>“Whatever he is... keep it private.” </p><p>“Are you going to help me?” Cobb asked looking towards his mother. </p><p>“I’m sorry son I tried to tell hi-“ </p><p>“You’ve done enough damage.” Mr Vanth cut her off completely. “Entertaining all of this.” </p><p>Din couldn’t stop himself, He grabbed his father by the scruff of his top and threw him backwards about to hit him until Cobb pulled him away. </p><p>His father clearly didn’t expect that, he straightened himself out, glaring at Din. Meanwhile his mother was stood staring in horror at what was going on. </p><p>“I’m not having this,” Cobb said before throwing his house keys at his father, “Head back when you would like to pack your shit up.” </p><p>He started walking away and Din followed. </p><p>They walked in silence, Din was unsure of where they were heading but followed him nonetheless. He wanted nothing more than to have beat his father to a pulp. Not that it would have solved matters. Would have made him feel better though. </p><p>They entered the Cantina bar, there was music blasting so it was a little hard to hear anything over the top of it. Cobb went straight to the bar and ordered a drink. He forgot to order Din one as he was so consumed with anger. </p><p>“He’s such an asshole.” He said finally taking a massive swig of his drink afterwards. </p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t do much.” </p><p>“It’s fine.” Cobb said before downing the rest of the drink, “another.” He said to the bartender who was giving them both a concerned look. “I’m sorry... you can head back if you want but i’m not going back till they’re gone.” </p><p>It would be extremely awkward if he heading back by himself, slept alone in Cobb’s bedroom and had to awkwardly wake up with his parents who he was pretty sure hated him. Plus he was definitely not going to leave Cobb alone in this state. </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere without you.” He decided he might as well have a drink too, as they were going to be here all night. </p><p>“This was such a bad idea... I should never of asked you to do this.” He said sounding completely defeated. “Should of just had them stay and send them on their way without involving you and this charade.” </p><p>“They don’t deserve you.” Din said sincerely before throwing an arm around Cobb’s shoulders, hugging him closer. Cobb rested his head on Din’s shoulder. </p><p>“This is such a mess.” He said sighing afterwards. </p><p>“Yep.” Din agreed, “Uhhh do you want your gift off me?” </p><p>Cobb sat upright, “That thing you’ve been lugging around over your shoulder.” </p><p>“Don’t get too excited.” Din said sarcastically handing the cloth over to Cobb to open. </p><p>Cobb opened it and frowned. “It’s a...” </p><p>“It’s from the krayt dragon.” </p><p>“Oh..” </p><p>“I just thought you should have some sort of trophy.. I mean, we did amazing that day...plus, I was hoping it would remind you of me.” </p><p>“I think about you enough already...but thank you, it’s very lovely.” </p><p>After quite a lot of alcohol consumption they both realised they were extremely tired. Cobb was still refusing to head back which Din could understand. However, he didn’t fancy passing out in the cantina bar. </p><p>“There is somewhere we could go,” Din suggested, pulling Cobb to his feet off the bar stool. He held the keys up to his new ship. </p><p>“Ahhh,” Cobb smiled, “Well aren’t y-you smart.” he slurred, struggling to stand up properly. </p><p>“Don’t forget the thingy,” Din said pointing to his gift. Cobb quickly grabbed it. </p><p>They both tried to support one another while walking to the hangar, even though they were both incredibly drunk. </p><p>Din had his arm around Cobb’s waist to try and support him and every now and then while they were walking his shirt would ride up and he could feel the skin beneath. Cobb had his arm slung around Din’s shoulders and every so often there heads were banging into each other while Cobb was whittling on about absolute none sense.  </p><p>They were both giggling messes. They arrived at the ship and as soon as they were inside they both collapsed on the floor. Laying down on their backs side by side giggling. </p><p>“Y-you know.. that was my first ever kiss,” Din said suddenly. The alcohol making him lose his self awareness. </p><p>“Really?” Cobb said sounding genuinely shocked. “No way.” </p><p>“Yes way,” Din answered and he could feel himself slowly losing consciousness. Plus the alcohol was making his head spin. </p><p>“You wanna do it again?” Cobb asked. </p><p>Dins heart stopped and he suddenly felt very awake. He knew Cobb meant it as a general question, like whether he would want to do it again obviously with someone else. But a part of Din felt like it was an invitation. </p><p>“I think so... I mean it was very quick.” Din said bravely, “Don’t have that much data.” </p><p>Cobb rolled over onto his side and propped himself up with his arm. So that he was looking down at Din lying next to him. “That so?” </p><p>Din swallowed the lump in his throat nervously. “Yeah.” Was all he could manage lost for words and not wanting to say the wrong thing. Din could see Cobb staring at his mouth again. </p><p>Cobb was leaning in Din thought, but he didn’t know whether it was his drunk mind telling him that, or whether it was actually happening. Cobb rested his free hand on Din’s stomach to steady himself. </p><p>‘Fuck it I can’t wait any longer’ Din thought before holding the back of Cobb’s head, he weaved his fingers through his silver hair and pulled him down hungrily. Their lips met, it was incredibly needy and a little sloppy because of their drunkness. Din needed this. He deepend the kiss and he could taste the alcohol in Cobb’s mouth. Fuck this man was a good kisser. Din moaned into Cobb’s mouth. </p><p>They broke apart to both catch their breath, mouths still hovering closely together before they kissed again even more forcefully than before and this time both of them moaned. Cobb was leading while Din just lay back and let his mouth work its magic on his own. </p><p>When Cobb pulled away Din was left lying there staring up at him with hunger still in his eyes. “That enough data for you to make a decision?” Cobb asked smirking down at him. </p><p>Din just nodded, his eyes pleading with him to close the distance again. </p><p>To Din’s dismay Cobb rolled back over. “I’m so fucking tired.” He said. </p><p>Din cuddled up to him but this time he rested his chin on Cobb’s shoulder, he pressed his chest into Cobb’s back, squeezed him tight, wrapping his arm around his stomach. Din placed a small kiss on Cobb’s neck before closing his eyes. </p><p>“Goodnight.” Din mumbled.</p><p>Cobb’s managed a ‘mhmmm’ before sleep consumed him and Din fell asleep shortly after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you like so far... im a sucker for the fake dating trope and THERES ONLY ONE BED... so i did a thing :/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>